


102. remorseful

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Not Cheating, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Yang shouldn't be doing this.





	102. remorseful

From the second Yang texts Neo her address, she knows she shouldn't be doing this. Okay, she knew before that. She knew when Ruby said she was taking Blake to Patch to meet Taiyang that she was going to do something stupid, and her only choice was exactly what stupid she was gonna do.

That's just how it was gonna be. Ruby and Blake were fine, all her bills were paid, everything was taken care of for the weekend. No reason for her to be responsible. So Yang's choices were invite Neo over, go by Junior's club, or bug Pyrrha. The last one didn't stand a chance of scratching the itch, and if Yang keeps going up to the club every week like she has been, Junior's gonna start getting ideas. So inviting Neo over it was. Yang was pretty sure Neo wouldn't try to get feelings on her.

Yang's not sure where Neo lives - close enough for them to share a gym, but in the city that doesn't mean much - so she just bums around the house until the downstairs buzzes. It comes with a selfie from Neo of her at Yang's front door, which saves Yang from trying to make sure it's her.

She buzzes Neo up, and pretends she's not pacing. They haven't seen each other since the thing at the gym. They've traded selfies, but there's a huge difference between something you carefully angled and ran through filters, and seeing someone in person because you asked them if they were down to fuck.

Neo knocks on the door, and Yang opens it. She steps inside with a cocky grin, shutting the door behind herself and locking it without looking. She has never been in Yang's apartment before, but she still nails it. That really shouldn't be hot.

It's a little weird, seeing her outside the gym. Yang's seen her fight a couple times since, and she looks basically nothing like that now. She's still _hot_ , but there's a big difference between wearing basically nothing for a fight, and wearing skintight jeans and a blouse that lets Yang see straight down her shirt. Neo ditches her sandals at the door, steps forward, and hauls Yang down.

Time passes between Neo coming in the door, and them reaching the end of the hallway, but Yang can't remember any of it. She knows Neo licked into her mouth, knows she had to have moved Yang backwards, but there's no concrete memories besides heat and motion.

Neo steps into the living room, and her eyes flick between the three doors, then back to Yang. She's not really looking so much as she is showing that she doesn't know what's what.

"Ruby's," Yang points to Ruby's door, "bathroom," she points to the bathroom, "and my room. I've got my own bathroom, though."

Neo walks right past her, crossing over into Yang's room and dumping her bag by the door. Yang's eye twitches when she sees the bag, until she realizes it's a small one. You could maybe fit your wallet and a change of clothes in there, but it's not the kind of thing you bring when you're thinking you'll be gone overnight. Yang can roll with that.

Neo climbs onto Yang's bed, turns to face her, and cocks her head. 

Yang grins. She knows what Neo wants, but she's gonna take a second to appreciate this: hot girl in her bed, proppped up on her hands and waiting for Yang to come fuck her into the mattress. This wasn't a dumb decision, this was the _best_ decision.

Yang follows her onto the bed, and Neo pulls her down.

[*]

The alarm goes off when Yang's getting some of the best head of her life. It's her annoying alarm, the one she sets when she really needs to remember something, so she reluctantly pulls Neo out from between her legs, and scooches over to look at her phone.

It's her birth control reminder, which has a note on it this time that she should text Ruby. Yang makes a face, but takes the pill and texts her sister.

"If you're leaving, it's getting kind of late; trains and shit are gonna stop running soon." Yang leaves that open, watching Neo lounge on the bed. "I was gonna stick a pizza in the oven." She smirks. "Could use some fuel."

Neo tilts her head, thinking it over. Yang never offers for people to stay, even when Ruby's not going to be there. Neo, though, hasn't tried to have any feelings at her, hasn't gotten clingy or expectant even though she's been there for hours and they took a break in the middle of everything. Yang figures she'd be pretty okay with Neo being here.

"Bed's pretty nice, couch doesn't suck if you want that." She almost adds that she believes in morning head, because she does, but she also doesn't want to pressure Neo. She knows exactly how bad that sucks.

Yang walks out of the room, trying for casual and probably fucking it up. At least she's not standing there staring at the other girl.

She preheats the oven, eyeballing their supply of frozen pizza. She should go get groceries while Ruby's gone; they're running low on actual food.

Before the oven's ready, Neo walks out, wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a collarbone bruise Yang didn't put there. She tosses herself into one of the kitchen chairs, sitting at the table and sweeping in one leg to fold under her ass. She's got sex hair so hard it looks like orgy hair, and Yang can see faint white nailmarks down her shoulders that she _did_ put there. Her phone and clothes are nowhere in sight, so Yang figures she's probably staying the night.

"Sausage, or deluxe?" Yang asks.

Neo snorts, mouthing, _'Deluxe.'_

The oven pings, and Yang throws a deluxe pizza in there. She ducks back into her room to grab her phone and some sleep shorts, not wanting to put her bare ass on the kitchen chairs. One, gross, and two, uncomfortable.

When she comes back, Neo has a plastic cup half-full of water in front of her, and she's eyeing the oven like it might bite her.

Yang thinks for a second it's gonna be awkward, but then Neo opens up with some prime gossip about their coworkers, and it feels more like hanging out with a hot half-naked friend than a weird post-sex lingering thing. Like if Pyrrha sat around her kitchen without a top on. (Which, for the record, Yang wouldn't complain about.)

The thing about talking to Neo is that it's not weird. Yang feels like it probably should be. She can't read lips at all, but Neo exaggerates everything and gets all the consonants out, there's just no voice behind it. It's actually weird in that she's so easy to understand, but Yang figures Neo's probably been doing this for a while. She's been at the gym for years to hear Pyrrha tell it, and the guy who introduced them didn't act like it was a recent thing. She's probably had time to get good at talking to people who don't sign.

They devour the entire pizza, fuck around in Yang's bed for a bit, and fall asleep. Neo doesn't try to get feelings on her, and leaves in the morning after a round of mutual morning head.

Ruby's still gone, so after heroically trying to be responsible - she cleans the entire kitchen _and_ buys groceries, okay - she ends up at Junior's club.

He's there, of course, and she doesn't think he was really _expecting_ her, but he still manages to get someone to cover for him pretty quick.

Yang gets him down on his knees, and sits in the chair. She tries to just go with the flow, but there's something that's been bugging her and she just... can't let it go.

"Okay, get up," she sighs, standing. "We should probably like... actually talk about limits."

He stands, wary. As far as she's aware, he's just as allergic to feelings as she is, which is good because because they're about to take another step away from shady bar hookup. Which she doesn't _like_ , but there's only so many times you can put someone down into subspace without feeling like you should make sure they're okay afterwards.

"What about 'em?" Junior sits on the bed.

She looks up towards the ceiling, then makes herself meet his eyes. "What even are yours?"

It's awkward. Really awkward. They talk about what's okay and what's not, what she wants to be called (sir, of course) and an actual formal safeword. Junior's one of the lucky people who doesn't really subdrop so much as he just spaces out for a while, and he's got someone who comes in and plays video games with him to keep him company. Yang still gives him her number (well, she gives him a number made up by one of those apps girls use to make sure guys can't creep on them, but close enough) anyway, and she leaves without putting a single hand on him.

She dumps her sheets in the wash along with her club clothes, and cleans furiously until her sheets are dry and she can turn on bad television. When Ruby and Blake get home, tired and cranky from the flight, Yang is passed out, sleeping fitfully.

(Deep down, she knows Pyrrha is right and she wants someone to come home to. She just can't bring herself to look.)


End file.
